Sporting! Pretty Cure
Sporting! Pretty Cure (スポルティング！プリキュア, Suporutingu! Purikyua) is the is the 14th fanseries of CureBlanc22 and the fifth series of the second generation. This has a sports theme. Story It's a crisis! Humans around the world have become lazy and obese! Paula Gasol had her basketball club shut down because of lack of interest. But an orange basketball fairy named Hoops rolls on to her sneakers and tells her "Don't be discouraged, We will make this world active one dribble at a time! All you have to do is become a Pretty Cure!", but she kicked Hoops across the gym while shouting "What are you talking about?", kneeled down and cried as she lamented "I can't get people to play basketball anymore." She walked home in the rain and ate a whole lot of food while watching old mecha anime from the 70s and 80s, but Hoops shows up and tells her that the world is in danger because the Couch Potatoes influence is making the world become lazy and that he really needs her help. Paula gets up and meets with the few friends she has at the gym. There, Paula, and three friends Carla Ripken, Michelle Phelps and Christina Ronaldo joined forces to start a sports club called Athletic Club Exercising and Sporting (ACES) and they sold videos to as many people as they can to get the world to become active and make more friends by playing sports. Sloth, a swine-esque alien and leader of the Couch Potatoes saw what Paula and her friends did and made his way towards Earth to put a stop to it, while Hoops and his siblings Home Run, Goal and Wave gave the Paula, Carla, Michelle and Christina the PreCurade and the girls transformed into Cure Basketball, Cure Baseball, Cure Swimming and Cure Soccer respectively. Characters Pretty Cure [[Paula Gasol|'Paula Gasol']] / Cure Basketball Intro: "I slam dunk on evildoers, Cure Basketball" Attacks: Slam Dunk Paula is a 13 year old girl and an aspiring basketball player. She is a Spanish girl from Barcelona. She has a strong sense of justice and she hates people who hurts her friends. She transforms into Cure Basketball and her theme colors are Purple and Gold with Orange as a sub-theme color. [[Carla Ripken|'Carla Ripken']] / Cure Baseball Intro: "I knock evil out of the park, Cure Baseball!" Attacks: Grand Slam Carla is a 14 year old girl who aspires to be a baseball player. She is an American girl from Baltimore, Maryland. She is a tough girl who exercises and play sports even with injuries. She transforms into Cure Baseball and her theme colors are Orange and Black with White, Yellow and Red as sub-theme colors. [[Michelle Phelps|'Michelle Phelps']] / Cure Swimming Intro: "My swimming skills leave evil drowning, Cure Swim!" Attacks: Backstroke, Freestyle, Butterfly, Breaststroke Michelle is a 15 year old girl and an aspiring swimmer. She is also from Baltimore. She is cheerful and very competitive. She transforms into Cure Swim and her theme color is Black with Ocean Blue as a sub-theme color. [[Cristina Ronaldo|'Cristina Ronaldo']] / Cure Soccer Intro: "I give evil a Red Card, Cure Soccer!" Attacks: Bicycle Kick Cristina is a 16 year old girl from the island of Madeira who is an aspiring soccer player. She is very attractive and a boy magnet. She is very skillful and scores a lot of crazy goals. Her rival is Leona Messi who comes from Argentina. She transforms into Cure Soccer and her theme color is Green, White and Red. [[Lauren Taylor|'Lauren Taylor']] / Cure Football Intro: "I tackle and score touchdowns on evil, Cure Football!" Attacks: Strong Tackle Lauren is a 17 year old African-American girl from Virginia. She is a rough and tumble girl who tackles people who messes with her friends. When she sees out of shape people, she invites them to play catch and recruits them to ACES to make this world more fit. She transforms into Cure Football and her theme color is Blue, White, and Red. [[Waynette Gretzky|'Waynette Gretzky']] / Cure Hockey [[Usaina Bolt|'Usaina Bolt']] / Cure Sprint [[Edna Honda|'Edna Honda']] / Cure Sumo Stadia Kingdom [[Queen Sport|'Queen Sport']] An athletic woman who plays every sport known to man. Mascots [[Hoops|'Hoops']] An optimistic basketball shaped fairy. He knows a lot about Paula and her love of sports. [[Home Run|'Home Run']] An energetic baseball bat and baseball shaped fairy. [[Wave|'Wave']] A water wave shaped fairy who can change forms easily. [[Goal|'Goal']] A soccer ball shaped fairy who is a servant of Queen Sport. [[Touchdown|'Touchdown']] Power Play Track Couch Potatoes Sloth Akirameru Hirou Geemu Oobaa Items [[PreCurade|'PreCurade']] The transformation item. With a sip of the PreCurade and the call "[[Pretty Cure Showtime|'Pretty Cure Showtime']]", they transform. Location [[Gorinoka|'Gorinoka']] (五輪丘) The city where the series takes place. It has a famous athletic sports club called A.C.E.S. where all aspiring sports stars go, and where the girls sell video tapes of sports and exercising to encourage people to get active. The town's name means "Olympic Hills". * A.C.E.S. (Athletic Club of Exercising and Sporting): A large sports club. [[Stadia Kingdom|'Stadia Kingdom']] The kingdom where the sports mascots came from. There are plenty of sub-kingdoms within the large sports kingdom. Trivia *The Cures are named after famous athletes ** Paula Gasol = Pau Gasol ** Carla Ripken = Cal Ripken, Jr. ** Michelle Phelps = Michael Phelps ** Christina Ronaldo = Cristiano Ronaldo ** Lauren Taylor = Lawrence Taylor ** Waynette Gretzky = Wayne Gretzky ** Usaina Bolt = Usain Bolt ** Edna Honda = E. Honda *The PreCurade is based off a sports drink, but it's most likely Gatorade because the PreCurade has a thunder symbol on the bottle. * The eyecatches of the series have sports trivia. References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Sporting! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Sports Themed Series Category:Article stubs